falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
'Victor'
'Victor', as he has come to be known to those accustomed to reports of ferocious attacks, is an exceptionally large and ferocious Vixen and a thorn in the irradiated side of the small Californian town of Swallow Hills ever since it's appearance in 2268. Since it's arrival, it has become famed as the single most ferocious animal in the ruined wastes surrounding Swallow Hills, forcing the local government of Swallow Hills to issue a bounty on it, with both the Swallow Hills Militia and Lucan Seville's Acolytes failing to track and kill the creature, the latter having attempted to do so owing to the twisted ideology and beliefs of Lucan Seville, whom is often credited as the one who gave the creature it's name, believing it to be a creature as supernatural as himself. Biography The Vixen that would come to be known as 'Victor' origins is very much as mysterious as the exact time of its arrival in Swallow Hills, though it's arrival is dated at around 2268, owing to the timing of many of the attacks. The majority of the creature's victims were those who lived in relative squalor; largely poor ranchers living in tents or unclaimed ruins on the outskirts of the ruined suburbs. This wouldn't have been a problem, had the killings been isolated to the outskirts of town - however, certain incidents within the boundaries of the commercial district, essentially the post-war town's proper, involving the deaths of citizens of the town, with the creature outrunning all would-be pursuers, forced the hand of the local government; namely, Herman Long and Seymour Hendrickson jointly agreeing to both apply the Swallow Hills Militia to hopefully kill the creature and raise a sizeable bounty to hunt the creature down. By the end of the year, the efforts of the Swallow Hills Militia had failed to produce any results beneficial to the town, with at least 4 to 5 of the Militia's own dead and numerous would-be bounty hunters having been killed or given up. By this time, namely June 2269, however, the creature was evidently no longer the only threat the town faced, especially given the rise of Lucan Seville and his Acolyte's, whom had since raised many problems, the foremost of which was the high body count racked up by Lucan's men in raids on ranches, outposts and patrols held by the Militia, which dwarfed the relatively modest kill count, just over 45, that the Vixen, know referred to as 'Victor' after it's first attack on Lucan Seville's men, apparently given the name by Lucan Seville himself. 'Victor' would constantly harangue and harass patrols held by either faction, with attempts against 'Victor' made by the Swallow Hills Militia more often than Lucan's own men, as Lucan consolidated his forces following various betrayals by those under his command in August of that year. With the majority of attacks by Lucan's men being made against patrols that wandered too far into the suburbs, the attention shifted away from Lucan's own forces back to 'Victor'. The bounty, one which had been considerably rising in the past months, had now reached a whopping 500 Bottle caps. However, this incentive would still not bring about the end of the creature, as other citizens and Militiamen fell victim to it. Even other mutated animals weren't safe from it, with even the mighty Red Eyes falling prey to it. By the end of August, many citizens often blamed any sizeable population decreases or nest moves on the Vixen, with any Vixens seen by patrols picked off. Despite widespread culling of the Vixen population going on five years from 2269 to 2274, the attacks continued, with 'Victor' distinguished by numerous scarring and his darker coat. By the year 2275, the creature had become a household name in Swallow Hills and even other outlying communities, with powerhouses like the New California Republic taking certain, if minute, interest in the creature, sending zoologists to study it. The creature today has often been used as a boogeyman by locals, with mothers warning non-compliant children that the snarling beast will take them in the night if they don't behave. Biology Whilst not entirely different to most other Vixens, 'Victor' as this particularly aggressive male has been called is different in part thanks to his tenacity and guile. Whilst no more intelligent than most other animals, the creature has outwitted many hunters and dispatched said hunters with ease. This abnormal intelligence can be attributed to a mix of mutation and earned experience whilst on the hunt, which seems to be a common fact of life for this creature. Physically, what sets the creature apart is that its coat is of a darker gray than it's fellow Vixens, the matted coat intersected by scars and various other wounds opened by fellow animals and settlers. Though there were originally fears that the creature would mate and produce offspring that might share its uncommon intelligence, its tendency to eat it's own young, both prior to and after birth, and to kill it's mate, making it a rare exception to the status quo in that it eats it's own young without good cause to do so. Category:Creatures Category:Characters